


shinji's fast food story

by shinjiikari0



Series: shinji's stories [7]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Fast Food, Gen, OOC, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/shinjiikari0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Kaworu go for a late-night fast food run.</p><p>(contains: intentional ooc, swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinji's fast food story

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to McFuck, home of the ShitFuck

　　Ah, my favourite fast food restaurant: Harold's Hamburger Hell House. I sure do love me a late night sodie pop with some French fries.  
　　Kaworu relayed me to this place because he works part-time at Harold's Hidden Hell House (boy, Harold must be rather successful). It's a nice place, considering they serve actual food here (I'm pointing at you, Kaworu).  
　　Speaking of Kaworu... He had told me to wait here at our table while he went to the counter to place his order. That was well over twenty minutes ago. I've already finished half of my sodie pop and gone through two orders of Evangelion-shaped chicken nuggets. What's taking him so long? It's really early in the morning, so there's no reason for there to be a long lineup.  
　　I glance over at the counter and spot Kaworu. He's just... standing still. Is he still ordering? He probably can't decide what he wants. I'm surprised at how incredibly indecisive he's being. It's been twenty minutes!  
　　Finally, he tells the worker behind the counter, who had started dozing off, his order. Within minutes, his meal is in his hands. The worker gives him a small bag of French fries and a medium sodie pop. He cheerfully thanks them and turns to walk back to our table.  
　　Then, chaos ensues.  
　　I watch as his cheerful expression instantly turns into one of despair and rage as his bag of fries slips out of his hand. The bag tragically drops and lands on its side with an audible crinkle. In a fit of anger, he flings his sodie pop over the counter like a pitcher of a Major League Baseball team sending out a fastball.  
　　"McFuck!" he yells furiously as the lid to his sodie pop bursts open, spilling the sticky substance all over the unsuspecting citizens.  
　　He angrily scoops up the bag he had dropped on the ground. As he picks it up, the French fries that are inside all tumble out.  
　　Even more infuriated, he storms off, shouting, "The anger management classes aren't working!"  
　　... Next time, I'll just order from Harold's Hidden Hell House.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qrui5IbhP8w
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
